We are testing methods for separating tryosine aminotransferase from rat and human sources in order to continue with hybridized cells in culture. Studies are continuing on the coenzyme dissociation hypothesis in terms of making measurements on other steroid inducible enzymes which have not yet been measured. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: J.A. Goidl, K.P. Dolan, M.H. Cake, L.G. Parchman and G. Litwack, Reversible activation of the glucocorticoid receptor (minisymposium), Federation Proc., 35, 1365 (1976). M.H. Cake, J.A. Goidl, L.G. Parchman and G. Litwack, Involvement of a low molecular weight component(s) in the mechanism of action of the glucocorticoid receptor, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 71, 45-52 (1976).